gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
List of references to Game of Thrones in other media
=Television= The Simpsons *One of the shows shown on the parody channel HBOWTIME is Game of Thrones. *The Simpson do a parody couch gag of the Game of Thrones opening sequence. *The intro advert for Homer as Duffman is a parody of the hit fantasy HBO show Game of Thrones and later Homer does a oath that parodies the Night Watches oath. South Park *Mr Garrison teaches a history class in which the topic is actually an accurate explanation of the political history in Westeros during Game of Thrones. *South Park made an episode trilogy called "Black Friday" which parodied both Game of Thrones and author George R.R. Martin. **See Game of Thrones Wiki's main article on "Black Friday" for full details. Parks and Recreation *Ben Wyatt is a hard core fan of the series and has referenced it many times. Suits * All of the major characters of the show, follow Game of Thrones and often reference and mention it. Family Guy *Peter Griffin watches a BET parody of Game of Thrones. *When Neil Goldman sits down to lunch with Chris Griffin he compares himself and Chris to Daenerys Targaryen and Jorah Mormont. *Brian and Stewie meet George R.R Martin at a book fair where Brian presents his idea for a novel and he gives Brian advice on writing but it turns out he was just an impostor when the real George R.R Martin shows up. *A cutaway gag in the episode "Hot Pocket-Dial" parodies Cersei's walk of shame. Bob's Burgers *Gene said one of his favorite holidays was the season premiere of Game of Thrones. *Louise wrote a story to her aunt Gayle which was loosely based on the series. Upon hearing the title, a very concerned Bob double-checks to make sure that the elementary school-aged Louise hasn't actually been watching it (she claims she hasn't). Robot Chicken *The Nerd had a dream he was in Game of Thrones. *In a sketch from episode 7.6, George R.R. Martin fends off waves of nerds (a parody of Hitchcock's Birds). One nerd is adamantly convinced that Jon Snow's mother must be Melisandre ("it makes perfect sense!") *Another parodies the Red Wedding. The Big Bang Theory *The cast visits a comic book store, where they consider purchasing a replica of Jon Snow's sword Longclaw. *The cast have a Game of Thrones viewing party, referencing past events in the series such as the Purple Wedding and the torture of Theon Greyjoy. The start of the Game of Thrones ''theme song plays in the backround. Doctor Who *In the episode ''Last Christmas, guest character Shona has a checklist of things to do during her Christmas day alone - one of them is to have a Game of Thrones marathon. Coincidentally, the actress who played Shona, Faye Marsay, went on to appear in Seasons 5 and 6 as The Waif. Sesame Street *In the realm of "Jesteros", a "Game of Chairs" is held to determine who will be the new king or queen. Muppet versions are present of Ned, Robb, Cersei, Joffrey, Tyrion, Melisandre, and Daenerys. Grover is known as "Grover Bluejoy", and keeps getting the rules wrong. Grover wears a hat of bells - like Jinglebell Frey in the novels. The three chairs they use in their "Game of Chairs" are each made out of game equipment: one out of baseball bats, one out of golf clubs, and one out of table tennis paddles. When Joffrey loses a round because he hesitated to grab a chair, Grover says "Sorry, looks like you choked, Joffrey". Robb and Cersei are in the last round, but both trip and Grover ends up on the throne. Tyrion crowns him king. Cersei is upset and leaves shouting she's going to tell her brother. Robb says he can't imagine an ending more horrible for himself than this. Ned is upset that Grover won, but Grover says "Don't lose your head over this, Nedy baby." Grover then asks Tyrion to get a cushion so he can rest on the throne more easily. Grover then shivers and notes that it is getting cold, so he also tells Tyrion to get him a sweater, because "winter is coming".Wall Nuts: More Ozzy Man, a new Quick Draw, and a Sesame Street Game of Thrones parody **Carice van Houten liked this parody so much that she changed the background on her Twitter account to a screenshot showing the muppet version of Melisandre. The Office *In the American version of The Office, in the episode "Andy's Ancestry", the Dothraki language figures into the plot. Erin wants to impress Andy's intellectual family, each of whom speak more than one language, by picking a new language to learn herself. Her coworker Dwight, a scifi and fantasy nerd, knows Dothraki - openly admitting to her that it is an artificial language from a TV show - and suggests to her that it is a great language to learn. Later in the episode, he is seen giving her an accurate lesson in Dothraki on a chart: foth aggendak (I throat-rip), foth aggendi (you throat-rip), foth aggenda (he/she/it throat-rips). David J. Peterson, the linguist who created the Dothraki language, analyzed the episode's Dothraki dialogue on his blog and confirmed that it was accurate - though he said he was not consulted himself, and thus the writers of The Office must have just researched instructional guides he had previously released about Dothraki.http://www.dothraki.com/2012/10/dothraki-on-the-office/ **Following up on this, a parody sequence during the 2011 Emmy Awards depicted characters from various shows on the set of The Office, giving in-universe interviews to the camera in the format of that show. They are asked how they feel about their work environment, and are all complaining about their co-workers. Randomly, a Dothraki warrior appears who complains that he's tired of other warriors who always forget to wash out the blood from the bowl they keep horse hearts in. In the next shot, Amy Poehler, as Leslie Knope, delivers her line in Dothraki. Supernatural *In the fourth episode of the ninth season, "Slumber Party", Dean picks up Season 1 of Game of Thrones as an escape and watches it with Sam and Charlie. After finishing, Dean says "Wow, that Joffrey's a dick." Charlie expresses the lack of adventure in their jobs as monster hunters by exclaiming "Where are my White Walkers?" *In the fourteenth episode of the eleventh season, "The Vessel", a character says "The Men of Letters send their regards" before killing a monster. *In the twenty-second episode of the eleventh season, "We Happy Few", former lord of Hell, Crowley, calls the situations in Heaven and Hell "A game of thrones: it's musical chairs". Once Upon a Time *In the twelfth episode of the first season, "Skin Deep", a flower shop run by Belle's father, Moe French, is featured; it is named Game of Thorns. It features again in the fourth episode of the second season, "The Crocodile". Key & Peele *The Comedy Central sketch comedy show Key & Peele released a special sketch, outside of their regular TV season, in honor of Season 5 the week before it aired. The titular comedians made another entry in their recurring skit of two hotel valets who, between waiting for cars, end up discussing various topics from popular culture, and getting extremely excited about them, "fanboying" out over them (i.e. Les Miserables, Mel Gibson movies, the Batman franchise, Liam Neeson in Taken, etc.) In this three minute long sketch, the two valets have just finished marathoning the previous seasons of Game of Thrones in anticipation of the new season's premiere, and start raving about the best or most shocking moments from the series so far, including:Keye & Peele scene, full video **Ned Stark's sudden execution **Khal Drogo executing Viserys Targaryen by pouring molten gold over his head **Khal Drogo unpredictably dying not in combat but from an infected wound **Daenerys Targaryen and her dragons are amazing **So many characters died at the Red Wedding, including Robb, his wife, and his mother **Ygritte died during the Battle of Castle Black **Arya leaving the mortally wounded Sandor "The Hound" Clegane to die **Tyrion shooting his father Tywin dead on the privy **Peter Dinklage's Tyrion is amazing **The camera then pulls back to reveal that their hotel is located at the top of a mountain, just like The Eyrie, and then they both jump through a Moon Door that happens to be in front of the hotel, falling hundreds of feet. Pretty Little Liars *In the fifth episode of the fourth season, Spencer Hastings asks a student to figure out to whom a telephone number she found belongs, and after some time he finally agrees to help her. She tells him that a Lannister always pays his debts, and he tells her that she would like the Lannisters. She replies that she can give him the entire Targaryen speech from season 1, but she won't waste her breath. Rick And Morty *in a episode where Rick is looking through different dimensions we see Tyrion large and various other characters as dwarfs ''iZombie *In Season 1 episode 8, "Dead Air", the main characters test the zombie drug in varying amounts on five lab rats. The rat that received the most of the drug is successfully turned into a zombie-rat, which then breaks into the metal cages of the other four and kills them. It then eats their brains, leaving behind a gory aftermath. When lead character Liv sees the spectacle, she remarks "The Lannisters send their regards" - what Roose Bolton said to Robb Stark as he killed him at the height of the Red Wedding massacre. My Little Pony: Frienship is Magic *In the Season 5 episode "Tanks for the Memories", when Rainbow Dash tries to stop winter but ends up causing it to come earlier, Twilight Sparkle says "Winter is coming". *A teaser trailer for Season 6, which hints at several locations set to be featured, is presented in a similar fashion to the ''Game of Thrones intro. Gray's Anatomy *In one episode , there was a bunch of costumed Sci-Fi/Fantasy fans from a nearby convention injured and in the hospital. A patient says April looks just like the Dothraki princess from A Song of Ice and Fire. *Grey's Anatomy Resurrects McDreamy Thanks to a Game of Thrones-Style Twist (and Jimmy Kimmel Live!) ''Red Nose Day *In the inaugural US Red Nose Day, the band Coldplay - whose drummer Will Champion appeared in the show - as well as current and former members of the cast collaborated in a sketch about an awful musical version of ''Game of Thrones. George RR Martin's reaction leads to the spectacle's cancellation.Facebook: Coldplay's Game of Thrones: The Musical (Full 12-minute version) ** Songs featured: *** Peter Dinklage - "Still Going Strong" (a swing on how Tyrion Lannister is still alive despite all the character deaths) *** Emilia Clarke - "Rastafarian Targaryen" (a reggae about Daenerys Targaryen) *** Nikolaj Coster-Waldau - "Closer to Home" (a ballad sung by Jaime Lannister to his sister Cersei) *** Kit Harington - "Wildling" (a rock song, based on The Troggs' "Wild Thing", sung by Jon Snow to Ygritte) *** Iwan Rheon, featuring Charlotte Hope and Alfie Allen, sings an acoustic composition about Ramsay Bolton. *** Coldplay, featuring chorus of the series' actors - "Red Wedding" (a musical number on the massacre ) Gravity Falls *In "Little Gift Shop of Horrors," the witch sits on a chair made from hands that resembles the Iron Throne. *One of Wendy's shirt has a Wolf symbol on it reminiscent of House Stark's sigil. *In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape from Reality," Bill Cipher builds a giant throne out of the petrified citizens of Gravity Falls. Drop Dead Diva * In season 4 episode 12 "Pick's & Pakes", Stacy tells Jane that a troll is trying to steal her pakery - meaning a patent troll. Jane, thinking that Stacy refers to the fictional creature, asks her if she fell asleep while watching "Game of Thrones" again (this is a goof because there are no trolls in the world of Game of Thrones). * In season 6 episode 12 "Hero", Owen tells Kim that the court administrators see the courthouse as their personal fiefdom, and they rule with an iron fist. Kim says that he acts like they're walking into an episode of "Game of Thrones". Orange Is The New Black * In Season 4 episode 3, Taystee comments about her new job saying, "'If George RR Martin wrote about prisons, I would be, like, hand of the warden!'. =Comics= Thor: The Dark World Prelude *Iron Man mentions the show to Thor. =Video Games= Borderlands 2 *A Badass Challenge in the "Shields" category is called "Game of Thorns". *Several NPCs say the motto of House Stark, "Winter is coming." *A mission in the Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep DLC is called "Winter is a Bloody Business", which contains numerous references to the show. **The objective of the mission is to defeat "Prince Jeffrey" and his guards, "Canine" and "Molehill". Humorously, Prince Jeffrey is treated as a boss, despite being incredibly weak and cowering in fear after being hit once. **The player can slap Prince Jeffrey multiple times, which Tyrion did to Joffrey on multiple occasions. **The throne Prince Jeffrey sits on is fashioned from a collection of guns in the same manner as the Iron Throne. Saints Row IV *There's a mission in the game called "A Game of Clones". *In the Enter the Dominatrix ''DLC mission "At the Races" the owner of an adult club in the mission sits on a more adult version of the Iron Throne. The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt *At a fortress called Kaer Almhult in the The Skellige Isles Geralt can find a sky cell similar to the one in The Eyrie with a dead Dwarf resembling Tyrion Lannister inside, if Geralt examines the body he comments "Sky cells...nice idea for a prison without bars. Shame he didn't know how to fly.". *There's a secondary quest called "A Feast for Crows" which is also the name of the fourth book in the Song of Ice and Fire series that Game of Thrones is based on. *There's a sword in the game called Longclaw. *During the ''Blood and Wine DLC Geralt can encounter a girl who asks if winter is coming, claims she can swing a sword left handed, that she has dreamt that she was a wolf and that her brother gave her a sword she named Needle, all of these refer to Arya Stark. Just Cause 3 *One of the missions in the game is called "The Watcher on the Wall" and begins with a main character named Mario urinating from the top of a large wall fortification, which Tyrion did when he visited the wall. Fable Anniversary * When the player visits the Northern Wastes for the first time the achievement "Winter is Coming" is unlocked. =References= Category:Critical reception